sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Sweet Passion
My Sweet Passion – temat muzyczny Amy Rose w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2. Pojawiła się również w wielu innych grach: Sega Superstars Tennis, Sonic and the Black Knight, a także jako podkład muzyczny podczas wykonywania All-stara Amy w grach Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing' '''i ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Piosenka została wykonana przez Nikki Gregoroff. Tekst ::Bah bah bayah bayah ::Bah bah bayah bayah ::Bah bah bayah bayah ::Bah bah bayah bayah ::Baaaaaa laa laaaaaa laa laa laa ::I got out my map and chose a place I wanted to go to (packed up my stuff, set out for adventure...) ::I know that your lucky color is that cool shade of blue (won't mind painting myself blue for you...) ::I guess I'm so easy to understand ::I just do what ever that comes to me naturally ::Oh yeah ::I do understand the feelings of a Persian Cat (but the Sphinx looked so cute I had to shave it...) ::He reminds me of parsley when he's standing there all alone (makes me wanna be his speciality...) ::I guess I'm just a self-centered girl ::But there are nights that I have trouble going to sleep ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) So many things I want ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I wanna be a wonderful girl ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I'm not simple-minded ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) And I won't be a pearl ::You probably need me just as much as I need you ::Are you okay you seem to be a little bit tense (you don't have to worry 'bout a single thing...) ::We are free to get whatever that we want to have (we're also free to do whatever we want...) ::That's what we'll do, yeah, that's what we'll do ::We should live our lives the way we think it ought to be ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) There's no where to hide ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) Come on settle our lives ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I'll always be there for you ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) In the best and worst times ::You can be my sweetest honey for eternity ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) So many things I want ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I wanna be a wonderful girl ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I'm not simple-minded ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) And I won't be a pearl ::I honestly need you just as much as you need me ::Whoa, whoa ::Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet ::Yeah ::Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet ::Ohhh ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ::Sweet, you're so sweet, yeah ::Sweet sweet, you're so sweet ::Sweet sweet, you're so sweet ::Yeah, yeah, yeah '' Powiązania z postacią *''I know that your lucky color is that cool shade of blue - Amy dobrze znająca Sonica. *''I wanna be a wonderful girl'' - Amy chce być wspaniała dziewczyną Sonica. *''I'm not simple-minded'' - Amy twierdzi że nie myśli cały czas tylko o Sonicu. *''There's nowhere to hide'' - Sonic nie ma gdzie się ukryć przed Amy. *''Are you okay you seem to be a little bit tense'' - Sonic często denerwuje się w towarzystwie Amy. *''Won't mind painting myself blue for you'' - Amy jest gotowa zrobić wszystko, aby zostać dziewczyną Sonica. *''You probably need me just as much as I need you'' - Amy uważa że Sonic odwzajemnia jej uczucie do niego. *''You can be my sweetest honey for eternity'' - Amy zawsze będzie zakochana w Sonicu. *''I'll always be there for you, in the best and worst times'' - Amy zawsze będzie tam gdzie Sonic, na dobre i na złe. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Adventure Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Adventure 2